Horatio and Laci
by Neteret
Summary: Horatio Caine becomes a student.


These stories are still part of Horatio's Harem, but they are now being listed separately.

CSI: Miami

Horatio/oc

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI: Miami, I do not know anyone connected with the show or with CBS and they do not know me, all of which is a shame.

* * *

"Professor—" 

"After working together for a month, twelve days, four hours and," she glanced at her watch, "twenty-four minutes, don't you think, by this time, you could call me Laci?"

Horatio Caine was fascinated by the workings of the genius mind. He had no doubt that Professor Laci Perdot had not particularly marked the calendar or the hour when she'd first walked into the lab. Her mind simply never let go of details. Smiling at the permission, "Laci, I just wanted to thank you for helping us with this case. I think, along with the physical evidence we have on Travis, your analysis of his behavior patterns will go a long way to assuring his conviction."

"Oh! Um, yeah, well, uh, you're welcome." The Miami University professor of human dynamics, stammered, red-faced, her blue eyes seeking dark, safe corners in the well-lit corridor of the lab.

Horatio waited patiently for the moment to pass. Having an eidetic memory, an ability to take all of a person's actions and come to cogent conclusions about past and future behavior patterns, didn't seem to help her innate shyness. When she raised her pretty face and shook back her long mane of light brown hair, showing the moment had passed, he said, "I hope we'll be able to work together again."

Catching her smile as she ducked her head down again, he continued, "I'm about to leave for the day and go get something to eat. Would you care to join me?" If he'd read her quick look correctly, he'd surprised her. Horatio settled his face into his most friendly and open look and waited for her answer.

Her professional façade now firmly in place, she calmly replied, "Forgive me if I seem taken aback. It's just that it's not often I get asked out to dinner. It probably has something to do with being a college professor/behavior analyst who does FBI work."

An hour later, in a small Salvadoran restaurant, Laci was idly picking at grains of rice left on her half eaten plate. "—so, the Agency calls only during summer break now." She'd been explaining her occasional association with government bureau.

"And what do you intend to do for the rest of the break?" Horatio hoped she wasn't going to say something like, 'fly off to Alaska to get away from this insufferable Florida humidity and heat.'

Instead, she leaned back in her chair, raised her arms above her head, and stretched languidly. He watched a slow smile spread across her face. "I intend to sleep a lot, and read some, and then relax and enjoy some of Miami's nightlife."

The CSI lieutenant wasn't sure if it was the excellent meal they'd just enjoyed, or the end of the case, or what, but here was a side to her he'd not seen before; this casual cat like ease. They'd worked closely and, so far, she'd been nothing but coolly analytical, practical, and all business. Actually, all he'd hoped for this evening was that she'd share some her knowledge of human behavior. Suddenly, he was finding another interest in her.

He heard himself say, "There's a jazz festival being held in the Old Miami Downtown section this weekend. Think you'd like to go?"

About a month later, Horatio made another, interesting discovery about Laci. They'd already had a couple of sexual encounters and found they enjoyed each other tremendously. This time, in her bedroom, both of them undressed, she drew back from his arms with a smile.

"I bet you haven't noticed my collection of books in here, have you?" She turned to the shelves set on cabinets. Though the walls were decorated with photos of her on horses, she was an excellent equestrian; the shelving was crowded with nothing but books. He hadn't taken notice of their titles. "You see, my doctorate thesis was in a rather specialized area of human behavior." She pulled out a tall, slim volume and opened it.

Standing behind her, looking at it over her shoulder, Horatio Caine performed a double take worthy of any comedy routine. The picture in the book couldn't possibly be of what it looked like at first. For one thing, the blatantly sexual act the couple was performing was physically impossible, and for another, this sort of book couldn't be hers; she wouldn't be interested in such material.

Apparently getting the reaction she'd expected, Laci closed the book with a snap and put it back. "You see, my thesis for my doctorate was based on the premise that, when it comes to sexual fervor, people often react with much the same impossible abilities as in the performance of heroic deeds. You've heard of the mother who lifted a car up to save her child, of the man who ran through a fire to rescue a loved one, and so on. Originally, I'd planned merely to discuss the types of changes in sexual behavior from primitive to modern society. However, many of the illustrations I found seemed to depict positions beyond normal human capabilities. At about the same time, I was discovering my own sexuality, noting my own physical reactions. It was a simple step to wondering if the impossible unions I was finding were perhaps, after all, quite possible and why."

She'd turned in Horatio's arms, smiled up at him. "Writing that thesis, I learned a lot about evoking sexual pleasure." She tossed her hair provocatively. "In this past two weeks, you've given me a great deal pleasure, and it seems to me, it's about time I return the favor."

Horatio's mind boggled at how Laci sounded so analytically cool, as if she were discussing the latest prices in the stock market.

Seeing the look of growing alarm on Horatio's face, she continued. "Now, don't get me wrong. I have no intention of trying to discover the extent of your flexibility, well, not right away, anyway." Her fingers started walking up his arms. "It's just that, I want you to know that you're going to be in very, very capable, knowledgeable hands." Her voice had dropped to a delicious whisper. "Well, more than my hands."

By the time he'd stretched out on the bed, Horatio found he was actually trembling, and knew it was a sign of his apprehension. He'd almost never allowed someone else to take control over any situation, much less lovemaking. He led and the woman responded. Now, being requested to lay back and 'take it', alarm bells were going off in his head. He could feel his skin puckering into gooseflesh and wondered if his nether parts were acting in kind, but resisted the urge to reach down and check.

Not only was control at issue here, but trust as well. The surface of his mind shouted, "Of course I trust this woman. Her trustworthiness has been verified by the FBI six ways from Sunday!" His more private mind, the part that demanded control at all times, screamed blindly, "No!"

Laci stretched out beside Horatio, her pale, strong horse rider's legs against the pinker flesh of his thighs. Propping herself up on one elbow, laying her free hand against his cheek, she leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips. While brushing his lips with her tongue, requesting entrance, her hand drifted down, past the pulse of his neck, and lightly caressed his chest hair. The combination of the kiss and the caress was absolutely delightful.

Horatio relaxed a little and let his tongue respond to hers. Just as he was about to lift his arms to encircle her, she pulled back, smiling. Her eyes roamed from his face, downward. Realizing she was admiring him, looking at each part, drinking him in, so to speak, he wasn't sure what to make of it. Her free hand, warm on his chest, began drifting, palm flat, over and down the side of his ribcage, and down to his hip. Lifting, now letting just the tips of her fingers touch his skin, she slid them across the level of his belly, just below his navel, just above the line of his rust colored pubic hairs. An electric trill rushed into his half inflated penis and made it jump. The fingers continued without pause around, up the shallow line of his hips and back around to the middle of his ribs. He and she sighed in concert.

Taking her hand back and resting it on her thigh, her eyes continued their journey down, past his groin, over the sunset haze of hair on his legs, down to his toes. He was fairly sure he'd never been so familiarly assessed, so well taken in by anyone.

Her eyes crinkled slightly as she looked into his. "You're one good looking man. You know that?"

Before he could say thank you, he was being kissed again. This time she leaned into him with her body, her hardened nipples pressing into his chest, while her arm took possession of his shoulder. Again, before he could respond, she broke from his lips and kissed her way down his chin, his neck and down to his stomach.

Instead, of going straight for his rising dick, her lips moved down the side of his leg. Each kiss was a sort of suck, a brief contact of teeth and a whisper of tongue. He couldn't be sure where one started and the next ended, was only aware of a swirling trail of sensual vibrations traveling the nerves of his entire body. Her hands, meanwhile, were alternately smoothing his skin and kneading it with soft, feather touches. He stretched and flexed, trying to meet, to encourage each exquisite tingle.

Hardly knowing how she got there, she settled between his legs and encouraged him to flex first one leg and then the other. While kissing and licking each knee, her hands reached to the backs of his thighs and leisurely traveled down. The kissing stopped and, feeling the tips of her long hair brush his groin when she leaned forward, she reached around the sides of his hips to under his ass (did he lift himself up to allow her access? He couldn't be sure). From the back of his waistline, she then pulled, gently and slowly, down to his crotch and to the base of his scrotum. The action seemed to draw power from his lower back all the way to his penis. She repeated the motion a couple of times. With each pass, as her hands reached around to the sides of his hips, slid under his butt and pulled, he felt the energy accumulate.

The odd part to it all was, even though he knew he was rock hard now, he didn't feel like a rocket, ready to explode. He had no sense of urgency, of need to release. It wasn't as if he couldn't or wouldn't, or had that feeling that meant that the hard wouldn't last. It was, instead, a quiet power, a pool of controlled warmth, unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

Too often, before, when a woman took his swollen dick into her mouth, when he felt fingers slowly stroke his balls, he knew the end wasn't far away. This time, though his pleasure increased threefold, he knew it was only a part of the delightful journey, and didn't care that no end was in sight.

Now her hands worked around his organ, through his pubic hairs, down past his scrotum and out to between his legs, seeming to intensify the accumulating warmth. Meanwhile, her mouth and her tongue slowly worked a soothing magic on the swelling head, not quelling the pleasure nor driving it into a frenzy of need.

By the time he realized she had perched on him at an angle, sideways, fitting herself over the entirety of his cock, he was far into bliss. It was several minutes before he noticed that one of his legs was propped at a rather odd angle behind her back. He was quite sure the pose resembled some carving or picture from some ancient eastern culture. Letting the thought go, he contentedly responded to the ancient rhythm she was setting with her gently rocking hips.

As never before, he could feel every inch of his cock buried inside the depths of softness. Incredibly, her internal muscles were stroking, massaging it, pleasuring, not just the head, but down the shaft as well. Was his dripping cap kissing the tip of her cervix? Was it possible to feel that? He was definitely aware of the flesh of her butt against his scrotum, touching, rubbing.

A heavenly eternity later, he felt her rhythm change, felt the rise in urgency, as the uncontrollable need took hold of her body. In one even move, she'd hitched herself around so that she was in a more traditional position, on top of him, her knees hugging his hips, hunched over him, grasping his shoulders. Arguing with his natural response, his own body wanting desperately to set the pace, he maintained control. It took a while, but finally, she climaxed, and he gasped at the strength of her convulsing innards around him.

Feeling released, with a grunt, he grabbed her hips, and set a new tempo, one that was faster than hers had been. It didn't take long before he joined her Nirvana. Sparkling lights surrounded him, drifting in slow motion. A heavenly choir sang in his ears. The sound became the light and all became one with him. He explored the universe, was the universe.

What may have been hours later, Horatio mentally sent his compliments to the men and women of long ago who had made pictures that taught the wonders of such intimacy. Then he remembered that, if not for the incredibly intelligent woman with him, those intimacies might never have been deciphered. He smiled to himself, thinking of her remark, that this had been the most basic, easiest of positions, that the others gave pleasure equal to the difficulty.

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please submit a review. Even if you thought it was silly or not so great, tell me!! 


End file.
